The Master of the Dark
by Slug Prince
Summary: What if Ash saved a Pokemon when he was young and started with it in his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Master of the Dark**

**I changed a few things and added quotation marks to the original chapter.**

In the town of Pallet it was a peaceful evening until a scream was heard. In a field a boy around the age of seven was running for his life. The raven haired kid was running from a bird like thing. The bird was dark blue with a yellow beak and had a hat like head. "Murkrow Mur", it screeched angrily while chasing the kid. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, and it was an accident," He said while still running. You see the boy was investigating a rumor about a weird black bird. He heard some adults talk about it so he decided to see it for him self. So he went to the tree where it was sited and climbed it. But when he was climbing a branch broke and he fell. It wasn't high enough for him to break anything but the creature in the tree woke up and was angry.

So now the boy was running into town and was almost there until he heard a cry and a zapping noise. He looked behind him and saw the bird on the ground with burns; it got shocked by the telephone poll. Now being a seven year old he got really scared and worried. He picked up the bird and ran to his house where his mom would now what to do.

When he got to his house he ran inside screaming." Moms, Mom help." As soon as he said that his mom ran down the stairs.

"Ash, why are you holding that pokemon and why is it burnt." As soon as she said that he stated crying and told her the story.

"I can't do anything," she said. His eyes started watering again. "But I know who can." He smiled at that. She then went to the phone and stated calling someone. After a while she hung up and said," A professor is coming over to look at it. He is very smart so show some respect." "Ok mom," I said.

A few minutes later a man in a lab coat around the age of sixty came in. "Hello boy," he said. "Can you show me where the pokemon is?" "Yes," I said leading him to the living room where the bird was.

'Interesting," He said. "What," I asked. "Well this type of pokemon isn't native to Kanto." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you see there are more regions other than Kanto, there are a total of 5 regions. This species is called murkrow and they are usually found in Johto the closest region to Kanto." "Cool," I said. "What type is it?" "It is a duel type of dark and flying," He said. "Dark?" I asked. "Yes, it's a type that is not usually found in Kanto."

After a while of examining it Oak said. "There isn't much I can do; all it needs is a lot of rest." He went down to pick Murkrow up but I stopped him." I want to take care of him," I said. "Now Ash Professor Oak is very skilled with Pokemon, he will take care of him," Delia, Ash's mom said. "How about I take care of him but you can visit him whenever you want," Oak said. "Sure," I said.

_3 years later_

It's been three years since the incident. Ash and the Murkrow have become great friends since Ash would come over everyday. They would often play together or even have small battles with the other pokemon at the ranch. Since Ash learned about dark pokemon he was fascinated by all of them so he made it his goal to capture all the dark types and become the greatest dark master.

So you see the young hero just waking up. "Crap I overslept," said looking at the time. After quickly changing he ran down stares said his good by to his mother and went to the lab.

When he got there he saw Gary with his cheerleaders. "Hey Ashy boy," he said. Even though I spent a lot of my time at the lab Gary and I never got along. "Hey Gary," I said. "So you got your pokemon already?" "Yah I did and it seems that all the pokemon are gone," He said. I smirked." I don't care I'm getting a different pokemon." "What?," He yelled as I enter the lab.

When I got to the lab I saw Professor Oak holding a pokeball. "Here is Murkrow's ball," He said. "Are you sure you want him as your starter." I nodded. "Ok," he said. "Here is a pokedex and 5 pokeballs." I thanked him and left the lab.

Once I got outside I saw a group of people at the entrance and with them my mom. "Ash," she said. "Remember to call, visit me some times, and remember to change your underwear." Everyone sweat dropped at that last comment. After I said my good byes I left to root one. "Go Murkrow," I said. Out came the bird pokemon. "Ready to start are journey to be the best dark master," I said. It squawked as it landed on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Master of Dark Chapter 2**

"Ok Murkrow the only dark pokemon native to Kanto is Umbreon, so we have to find an eevee but those are rare so it's going to be hard finding one," Ash told Murkrow who was on his shoulder.

"Murkrow Mur," it said and nodded telling Ash that it understood.

A few hours of searching Ash was getting frustrated."Ok were is a stinking eevee," Ash yelled at nobody. As soon a he said that he heard a pokemon cry so he ran to see a spearow pecking at an eevee which seemed to have an injured leg." I have to help that eevee. Murkrow use your wing attack on the spearow to nock it away." Murkrow then flew of his shoulder and into the spearow with his wings glowing knocking the spearow out. I ran to help the eevee but it tried to bit me." Eevee I'm hear to help don't worry hurt you." I said trying to calm it down.

"Eevee eev," it said telling that it understood.

"Ok eevee I need to capture you so I can take you to the Pokecenter," I said. Then I touched eevee with a pokeball lightly and a red light sucked in eevee. It wiggled three times then dinged telling that it was captured. After that I returned Murkrow to its ball and ran as fast as I could to Viridian city.

As soon as I was in the city an Officer Jenny stopped me. "Where do you think you're running of to kid," she said.

"Well I found an injured eevee being attacked by a spearow so I knocked the spearow out and had to capture the eevee so I could bring it to the pokecenter and heal it," I said.

"Sorry I thought you were a pokemon thief running away from a crime. Let me take you to the pokecenter, She said. She took me to her motorcycle were I sat in the side seat and she drove me into the pokemon center literally.

A nurse joy came up and started yelling at Officer Jenny about driving into the center then she saw me and asked, "So what can I do for you."

"Well I found an injured eevee being attacked by a spearow so I knocked the spearow out and had to capture the eevee so I could bring here so you could heal it," I said.

"Let me look at it," she said. Then she took the pokeball eevee was in from me into a room. I decided to sit down on a couch and wait.

After about 15 minutes of waiting Nurse Joy finally came out of the room with a smile on her face. "Your eevee is doing fine, all she needs is some rest and she'll be good by tomorrow," She said. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the roof collapsed and smoke was everywhere.

_Insert team rocket song_

I was shocked because not only was there a talking meowth but two adults would say something so stupid. "Who are you and why are you here," I asked.

"We are team rocket and we are here to steal the pokemon at this center," The meowth said.

"Why would you want to steal from a pokecenter, all the pokemon are weak and injured," Nurse Joy said.

"Because we want to, now go ekans use poison sting," said the proclaimed Jessie as she threw a pokeball and an ekans popped out shutting poison needles.

At the same time the proclaimed James said,"Go koffing use sludge." Then he threw a pokeball and a koffing came out throwing up a piece of sludge.

As quickly as possible I threw murkrow's pokeball while saying,"Go murkrow use faint attack on ekans then wing attack on koffing." Murkrow quickly disappeared then reappeared next to ekans and hit it knocking it into the rockets. Once it hit ekans its wings started glowing and hit koffing knocking it into the rockets too. Then there machine exploded causing them to go into the sky saying "Were blasting off. "

Once they disappeared Nurse Joy came running up to him and said, "Thank you very much for saving the pokemon and the center. I think you deserve a reward." Ash wondered what the reward was until he felt lips on his right cheek. Ash immediately blushed at this because nobody kissed him before except for his mother. Murkrow who was still out of his pokeball chucked at the seen.

"T-t-thank y-you," Ash stuttered before returning murkrow to its pokeball and going to his rented room inside the pokecenter.

_The next day_

The next day I went to check the gym but I saw that it was closed so I decided to get ready to go into the viridian forest. As I got ready I remembered the call that I had with professor Oak this morning.

_Flashback_

Realizing that I didn't talk to Professor Oak the night before so I decided to call him on the video phone. After dialing his number a screen popped up showing the back of the professor. "Hello who is it," He said.

I sweat dropped, "Um professor it's me ash behind you," I said. He turned around and smiled at me. "So Ash we're are you," he asked.

I'm at the viridian pokemon center and guess what I caught an eevee, I said with the last part in joy.

"Ahh an eevee the pokemon that can evolve into a dark type in Kanto," the professor said. Then he shouted, "Yes Now Gary owes me 1 million poke dollars." I wasn't going to ask." Also I heard about you in the news, good job at beating team rocket.

"Thanks I guess," I said.

"Well talk to you later I need to feed the pokemon at the ranch," The professor said before hanging up.

_Flashback end_

I got my things ready to go into the viridian forest so I could train and get to pewter city for my first gym badge.

**End of chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy. I have three questions for people who are reading this 1. Who do you think I should pair ash with, I will have no yaoi or ash/misty since its common. I like rare pairings so think of someone that barely ever gets paired with ash. 2. should Brock travel with Ash, also if you're wondering Misty won't be traveling with Ash or Ash and Brock. 3. What pokemon should ash catch next but it won't be until after the first gym. Please tell me in the reviews. **


End file.
